The invention relates to a method and apparatus for scanning the mounting of two pieces, one going into the other, with or without guiding chamfers, via robots, assembly machines, mechanized tools, etc. A known method provides for vibration fitting of one piece going into another, according to which during the mounting an axial joining motion is imparted to one of the pieces and, after a touch between the two pieces, a seeking vibration motion is imparted to the second piece. After the initial entering of one of the pieces into the other, the vibration motion of one of the pieces comes to a stop, while the said motion of the first one resumes, i.e. it resumes its axial joining motion, up to the achievement of the joining. See, Russian Author's Certificate No. 770726, MPK.sup.3 B 23 P 19/04.
The disadvantages of this known method are as follows:
there is no purposeful seeking motion between the two pieces, which lengthens the time needed for joining, lowers productivity and the reliability of the fitting;
there is no compensation for the angular misalignment between the two pieces at the initial moment of joining as well as after the entering of the one piece into the other.
Russian Author's Certificate No. 770726, MPK.sup.3 B 23 P 19/04 also discloses an apparatus for mounting two pieces, one going into the other, comprising a vibrator fitted into a tool carrying one of the pieces. The vibrator has two channels with inlet openings for each of them, connected to a pressure source, and with outlets for each of the said channels, outgoing into atmosphere, as a freely moving ball is placed into each channel. The radii of the balls going around the axis of the vibrator, are different.
The disadvantages of this known apparatus are as follows:
it does not ensure fitting of the pieces with small gaps and without guiding splays;
it does not ensure a lack of jamming and wedging between the joined pieces and does not reduce the contact tension between the pieces, and as a result it increases the effort needed for their joining.